The present disclosure generally relates to a messaging bus, and more particularly to a messaging bus residing on a mobile device.
Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) is a popular architectural paradigm for the development of software applications. For example, Web services provide the SOA to other applications via industry standard networks, interfaces, and protocols. The SOA is based on loosely-coupled and standards-based architectures. It is an approach to distributed computing that allows networked software resources to be leveraged.
The SOA enables enterprises to integrate services, handle business events, and automate business processes more efficiently. For example, an SOA links information technology resources, data, services, and applications. The SOA can include an enterprise service bus (ESB). An ESB may be an event-driven and standards-based messaging engine that provides services for complex architectures. The ESB provides infrastructure that links together services and clients to enable distributed applications and processes. The ESB typically provides a service to a client using a service deployed on an ESB server at runtime.